


Two Pets, One Owner, Dozen Watchers

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Obedience, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rules, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: After long at last you and Ratchet manage to find Drift and join him on his journey towards redemption. Though who says you can't have fun as couples and go adventure in a Masters and Pets sex club? Not you or Drift, you're basically begging Ratchet to take you two there! What kind of a night you have before you?





	Two Pets, One Owner, Dozen Watchers

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I started couple months ago, lost interest, got interest back, lost it again and now gained it back enough to finish this piece! I hope you all enjoy it, I'll try to work on my other more liked stories soon!

Now people had many words for Ratchet and most of them had something to do with words old grouchy workaholic gearstick in the aft. Joy-kill was also lost somewhere there, but today he had decided to be on his best behaviour… so far.

He was actually in a pretty good mood. He was in private bar meant mainly for Cybertronians joy, had a pint of high grade on the table, smooth music playing on the background… and two very obedient pets pawning at his pedes, greedy for his attention.

The couples, singles, veterans, beginners, owners and pets, all of them patrons of this private and not to mention very selective club, only meant for partners or those who wanted some fun time without serious commitment. The usual theme? There were _masters_ and _pets_.

Masters naturally held power and control over their chosen partners, with great respect. Pets gave their complete beings and fate to their master’s hands with complete trust. They were not to disobey their master’s orders and so were master’s not to abuse their power over their pets.

Mechs left and right eyed Ratchet and his pets and he couldn’t help but to feel a tiniest bit smug by the attention he was receiving from other patrons. He took a long sip of his drink and took a look at his obedient pets.

Drift, his long at last lover sat on his knees, body against Ratchet’s leg, rubbing his face against doctor’s leg and crooning in need, his glorious spike out and valve dripping between his legs. On his other side sat you, your naked skin on goosebumps as you eyed every single moving object in need so similar to Drift’s.

It was usual rule that pets would present themselves, but since you were a first organic to show interest towards these meetings they had to be creative. You got naked as the day you were born, showing of your smooth skin, plumb breasts and meaty thighs. As much as any mech might have been put off by your organic appearance, others revved their engines and gave you heated looks.

Ratchet grunted softly and leaned to scratch Drift behind his finial. The swordsmech purred happily at the attention while you whined in lack of it. Ratchet was about to switch hands and give you the petting you deserved for obeying, when a mech none of you had ever seen before approached your booth.

The doctor eyed the mech carefully, taking in their appearance and possible affliction. An fellow Autobot but not one he could recognise. A flyer by the look of his wings, blue visor, no mouth guard and deep green paint job. Odd choice for a flyer, more common with land based drivers, but Ratchet wasn’t one to judge too hard.

”Evening there Master. May I join your company?” The mech greeted Ratchet, addressing a fellow master by his title and the old mech acknowledged the newcomer with a gruff nod. The green mech took a seat at the end of the booth, minding his size and Ratchet’s pets. You leaned back against your owner’s leg at the presence of new mech while Drift as braver pet showed cautious awareness towards him.

The said mech offered his hand to Ratchet and introduced himself as Chaincrush. Ratchet respectfully shook his hand and the green mechs attention was immediately on Drift and you. ”I must say, you have impressive pets, sir! The mech is gorgeous and the organic…! Are they really a human?”

”Yes, she is.”

”So interesting…!” Chaincrush murmured out loud and leaned in a little bit closer to get a good look at you, but you were acting shy and hid behind Ratchet’s leg. You looked up at your owner with a whine and the doctor gave you a look. ”Remember how we greet new people?”

A red blush rose to your cheeks and you crawled out and laid on the ground on your back for the new mech to see. You just laid there, your hands resting beside your head to stop you from trying to cover yourself, your hair creating a halo around your head and your body bare before the mech.

Chaincrush took a good look at you, extending his servos towards you but before he could touch you he was warned by dangerous rumble of Drift’s engine. The mech slowly pulled his hand back and glanced at Ratchet for permission to touch you.

”You may, but be mindful of Drift. He’s protective over his mate.”

The flyer nodded and carefully extended his hand in front of Drift’s face, offering it to him. The swordmech cautiously leaned in and sniffed newcomer’s servos. Blunt servos tips that smelled light and sugary like energon treats. No doubt he had come there to find pets to play with and had brought treats.

With a pleased croon Drift accepted him and leaned back against Ratchet, his posture much more relaxed now and finials curiously twitching. Chaincrush retrieved his hand with a smile on his face and he turned his attention back to you. He touched you carefully, quickly pulling his servos back when you flinched and he looked at Ratchet for guidance.

The old mech smiled and took a sip of his drink to clear his throat. ”She’s very sensitive.”

Chaincrush nodded and carefully picked you from the ground and set you on the table. Once your bare bottom touched the cold surface, you sat up and closed your legs. The green mech before you chuckled at your cute shyness, but a rough coughing caught your attention and you quickly lied back down and opened your legs wide, presenting yourself again.

Chaincrush leaned in close, his optics behind visor gleaming as he took in the details of your dripping sex. He looked wonderstruck. ”Where’s his spike?”

” _She_ doesn’t have spike. Humans have either spike or valve. Only few rare ones have both.” 

”She’s gorgeous…!”

You mewled at the praise, spreading your legs open wider, inviting the green mech in. The younger mech glanced at Ratchet for permission. ”May I…?”

”Please, she looks eager.” Ratchet chuckled while petting Drift who was staring intently you at the table, his attention staying purely on you. ”You can prepare her for her mate if you want.”

”It would be my honour.” The green mech said and dived right in between your legs with his mouth. You whined out loud as his glossa swept over your sex, first flick eager and next one more collected and calm. Chaincrush took his time making you relax under his mouth, slowly arousing you with precise and meaningful swipes.

You mewled and whimpered, your hands clamping over his helm between your legs and trying to futilely press him closer to give you more. Chaincrush groaned against your sex and pushed the tip of his glossa between your sex’s lips, testing the waters. He moaned out loud when his glossa’s sensors processed taste of your juices. Such a unique taste, unlike any other he had ever tasted. Now he understood why you were so precious to your mate.

Your taste was out of this world, it was from a whole new world where the young inexperienced mech had never been before. He had to take everything out of this once in a century opportunity! Who knew when the young mech would meet another human willing to let Cybertronian eat them out? That in mind he started to fuck you open with his glossa, making you gasp for air so loudly.

Ratchet watched him carefully. As a Master it was his duty to make sure you and Drift were safe. He couldn’t help it though if you got audience with those cute noises you made.

You were a rarity to have and Chaincrush happened to be the first one to approach you in whole bar filled with horny mechs who were now all looking at you getting pleasured, with fists around their spikes or servos in their valves. Some put their pets to blow their masters as some took their horniness out on their pets valves or spikes. Everyone won except those jealous of green flyer.

You knew you were being watched, but you didn’t seem to even pay attention to others watching and using image of you to pleasure themselves. If anything, it looked like you were in a new world of your own. You mewled and gasped louder and louder the closer you got to night’s first release, until your voice broke out and your hips spammed violently against Chaincrush’s mouth. The poor mech had to grab you in his surprise to keep you on place as your release took him by surprise.

You were tense like violin’s string until your body suddenly gave up and went completely limb, legs and arms falling to your sides as your eyes rolled to the ceiling. Ratchet grinned as he watched little bit drool slip down your chin and the cloudy look that took over your eyes and mind.

Chaincrush was mindful as he cleaned you up from your juices, removing his mouth once he was finished. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was more greedy than mindful when cleaning you. If it was up to him, he would happily let you ride his glossa and let him drown on your taste, but you weren’t his pet. You were Ratchet’s.

”For your first time with human you weren’t half bad.” The doctor said as he leaned in and picked you up from the table. Chaincrush watched sadly how his senior pulled you against his chassis and he felt jealousy burning his processor when you immediately nuzzled against your owner’s windshield. Despite this, he got up on his feet, dismissing himself now that he had gotten what he had wanted. ”It was my honour having a chance with your human. She’s a keeper.”

Ratchet smiled downwards at you and petted you carefully with his servos as you tried to press harder against him. ”You don’t need to tell me that.”

”Are you finished already?” A random mech shouted from the audience that had gathered to watch you. Ratchet scoffed. They weren’t on show like some DJ bringing mood or racers fragging like they were meant for breeding!

The old doctor thought you had had enough fun for the night, but two whines from you and Drift of all mechs stopped him from getting up, taking his lovers and leaving. Ratchet looked down and saw you looking at him with that desperate cloudy look in your pretty eyes. He felt hot pressure against his interface array and his optics trailed down to see Drift puffing hot hair straight between good doctor’s legs.

Fraggers. Both of you and everyone in the club.

Ratchet vented with annoyed groan. You wanted to put a show for everyone? Fine! The doctor tapped Drift’s finial to get his attention. ”Up.”

The whole bar whooped over the music as Drift humbly backed up and made more room on the floor where Ratchet gently laid you. You just sat there and stared up at your owner, waiting for orders like good pet you were. ”On all fours. Get ready to be mounted.”

You moved into position, hands on the ground and knees spread open and hips swirling enticingly towards your fellow pet who eyed your moving butt like it was tastiest piece of energon he had ever seen and he was starving. By this moment, Drift’s spike ached painfully as he ached to frag you and plant a little sparkling in your belly.

Ratchet grinned and gave him a clear mark to go and Drift was on top of you faster than you could blink, his spike rutting against your slick wet sex. You whined out loud, pushing your sex eagerly towards him, but your lover refused to penetrate you before he was lubed enough.

No matter how much you whined or mewled, he wouldn’t thrust into you until he got sign from Ratchet. The good doctor leaned down and sneaked his hand between you two and wrapped it around swordsmech’s spike, giving it a testing pump. Poor Drift’s engine’s revved so hard at your owner’s magic touch and mechs around bar whooped again.

Slick enough for penetration to be comfortable to you, Ratchet decided and angled tip of Drift’s spike against your entrance. He leaned in close to younger mech’s audial with a tiniest grin ever. ”There, now make us some cute sparkling…!”

Drift’s engine roared into life and he thrusted inside you with one hard trust, immediately bottoming you out. You threw your head back, whining hard from the back of your throat and your hands gave out under you. Drift didn’t move immediately, he took his time letting you get used to his girth. You whined, desperately trying to thrust your ass against him, but he held your hips still with his hands.

He kept you waiting until you were so frustrated that you started crying. Your lover leaned in and kissed your shoulder tenderly as he finally pulled back and pushed back into you. You gasped as you felt his big spike rub and pull against your inner walls, your juices doing little to ease the size difference between you two.

Ratchet was proud of Drift taking time with you and of you for not fighting against what was for your own good. He could feel his own valve throb behind his panel as he watched Drift slowly fuck you, but he wouldn’t touch himself. Not with everyone watching. He wanted to show self-control that all these other mechs lacked. Besides, you would both return the favour of him bringing you here later.

Finally, properly spread and lubed you could take more and Drift could give it to you. He picked up the speed, pulling almost all the way out of you before trusting back inside of you hard. You moaned happily at the feeling of Drift taking you and the mech groaned over you as you squeezed around his spike.

He felt like his spike was wrapped in pure pleasure, tight as vice, squeezing him for all he was worth like you couldn’t go on without having him frag you like petrorabbit during twin moons. Drift loved being inside you, loved fragging you and more than that loved the idea of fragging you and coming inside you until you were swollen full with his transfluids and new life would start sprouting inside you.

Oh, the mere idea of you carrying his sparklings had Drift approaching his release far too quickly, but he wasn’t alone to be blamed. You were just as eager as he was so he felt no shame if he came soon, as long as you would get to come also.

But then he heard others around you and he felt his spark thrum with need to protect you from their lustful optics. He understood that you had both wanted to put yourselves on display, but he couldn’t help the possessive streak that hit him. His engine growled dangerously as he bent his whole body over your petite frail body, hiding you from prying eyes and enveloping you in his loving aura.

That trick earned Drift his very own dangerous engine growl, this one far more fearsome than his earlier growl that sounded more like cybercat’s meow when compared to one he received from very angered looking Ratchet. The doctor’s armour plates were almost rattling with unshed fury and Drift almost shrank under doctor’s glare.

”No hiding Drift. She needs more air.” Realising his mistake, Drift lifted himself off from you so you could breath more easily and it came handy since you had gotten so hot and sweaty in that short heated moment when you were surrounded by his overheating frame.

Shame shook Drift to his spark and he nuzzled your shoulder apologetically with his nasal ridge before planting light kisses and nibbles to nape of your neck. You whined, futilely trying to thrust back into your lover’s spike, wanting him to focus on fragging you. You were so close!

Drift took the hint you dropped him and planted his hands on the floor around you for leverage and started to thrust into you with newfound vigour. You moaned and whined eagerly, feeling him hit and scrape that hidden spot inside you that had you squeezing so viciously around his spike.

With Drift angling his thrusts into your sweet spot, you squeezing him so tightly and the audience getting frisky at the sight of you two fragging, it was no wonder you two were getting close. You especially, but Drift was close behind you.

The swordsmech picked up speed, moving in lighting speed against you and that animalistic beat unraveled you with a loud broken whine as your hips spammed brokenly against his, your release making your body dance on it’s own accord around your lover.

Drift felt your insides spam and squeeze around him, covering him with your clear white juices that leaked out of you with each of his enthusiastic thrust and streamed down his thighs. That was his undoing. The speedster buried his spike as deep as he could in you as he overloaded and shot all his transfluid deep inside you.

You moaned so hard for someone so exhausted and well fucked. You felt his warm tranfsluids fill you up completely to the point your belly swelled like you were already carrying. Drift had so much to give to poor little you and his overflowing transfluids started to leak down your thighs past his slowly depressurising spike.

Ratchet groaned at the sight of you two completely fragged and spent, but he couldn’t relax yet. He glanced around room, seeing how some mechs were in a hurry to drag their pets or partners to some more private corner for their own fragging session, some averted their optics once the show was over and others finished all over themselves following your two’s example, but what fired alarm bells on Ratchet’s processor were the mechs approaching you three, no doubt seeking a round with his pets and perhaps with him as well.

That wouldn’t do. You two were completely spent and you both needed proper aftercare. Ratchet gave Drift a towel to clean himself up, commed him through their private comm link and told him to gather you, that you three would leave. The speedster didn’t argue against doctor and once he was decent he wrapped you in towel’s clean side. They got up just in time as a another wine red flyer caught them.

”I must say, you put on quite magnificent show. Rarest I’ve ever seen!” The mech praised them, completely obvious of trio’s attempt to leave. ”I suppose you wouldn’t be willing to part from your human for an half—”

”Sorry, but we must recline now. We’re leaving.” Ratchet grunted as he walked past the flier, only to be quickly stopped by same mech. The doctor felt annoyed and Drift was on his side quicker than any bodyguard in galaxy, but the flyer revealed his intentions by quickly whipping a business card and handing it to Ratchet. ”Comm me if you ever need some adventure in habsuite or any credits. You could make it big with some quality videos.”

Now both Ratchet and Drift felt outright insulted by the offer, but they just wanted you out from there without trouble and actually come back some another time for more fun time. So the older mech grouchily accepted the card and waved the mech off with halfhearted goodbyes. Once they were out of flyer’s sight he ditched the card somewhere on the club’s corner.

The planet’s sun was long gone and night had taken over when they stepped outside to warm air. Despite the planet’s temperature being exotically warm to you, you couldn’t help but to shiver inside the towel burrito as your sweat cladded body was cooling down.

”Tch, hate those nosy ones…!” Ratchet grumbled as he transformed and threw his backspace’s doors open for you. ”Get her inside and we’ll go back to ship!”

Drift and you chuckled at your lover’s grumpy attitude and he put you carefully inside Ratchet’s space, doors closing behind you. In a second, Ratchet took off and Drift snickered as he transformed and quickly caught up with you two.

It didn’t take long from three of you to make it to your small modest ship. Ratchet and Drift took you in and while the speedster made sure that the ship’s security systems were turned on for their night’s stay at the planet, Ratchet took you to shower. Now the shower they had was literally for one medium sized mech, it wasn’t big like back in Lost Light, but it was more than enough for little you. One quality you liked in it was that it was like washing yourself under waterfall and that Drift had sculptured you your very own bathtub. One that Ratchet just filled with hot water and bath salt.

”Oh my god…!” You moaned out loud as you dipped your leg in hot water, other leg following quickly before you slowly sank yourself to water. You were officially in Heaven as you felt all the stiffness and ache ebb away and dissolve into your bathwater along side with Drift’s transfluids.

”I take it you liked the whole session?” Ratchet grumbled as he sat himself on the small hallway beside your shower station. His old joints creaked in protest, but he made it on the floor in one piece. You looked at him with tired, but pleased eyes. ”You make a sexy grandpa, you know that?”

Ratchet scoffed out loud and you laughed, second laugh joining in with you as Drift joined you and Ratchet. ”He is what you humans call as… Grey wolf?” The speedster tried, only to make you laugh. ”Silver fox! An attractive older man with grey hair, but in Ratchet’s case creaky joints!”

You and Drift laughed, much to Ratchet’s annoyance, but before he could snap at you or Drift, the swordsmech leaned in and kissed his beloved doctor. Now the older mech could fight with words and jabs better than no one else, but he was no challenge to a skilled kisser like Drift. The younger mech enjoyed every bit of kissing Ratchet and you enjoyed the sight of two of them drowning each other in love. Then their hands started to wonder and, oh, that was going between Ratchet’s legs!

Not that you complained, oh no! You got comfortable on the tub as your lovers started to get it on before you without even noticing you staring at them. You whistled at them and they broke apart in second, looking like deer’s caught in a headlights. You waved your soap covered hand at them and grinned. ”Don’t mind me, I’m just here to enjoy the show! Please keep going!”

”I’ll take that offer!” Drift smiled that big white winner smile of his that always made your heart and Ratchet’s spark skip a beat, before capturing doctor’s lips again and pushing him on his back as he crawled on top of Ratchet.

The ambulance mech screamed something against sport car’s lips, but the screams soon died out and turned to moans of pleasure. You leaned against your hands on tub’s edge and enjoyed what galaxy gave you. Two super sexy and lovable mechs that loved you and you them.

Life was good.


End file.
